Witchenly Christmas: Wizardmon's Gift
by turbo-tastic30
Summary: Wizardmon had always had a lonely Christmas. But this Christmas, he finds a surprise waiting for him under the tree.


Witchenly Christmas: Wizardmon's Gift

It was December 24 in the Digital World and in the little, magical town of Witchenly, and the digimon were getting ready for Christmas. All around the town, the digimon were busy with decorations and holiday goodies. The sweet smell of gingerbread and chocolate could be smelled for miles! And all the little digimon were preparing for Santa's arrival, while their parents did the Christmas shopping. And in the center of the town was a giant white pine, with which the people brought decorations to hang on it. Everyone was happy and merry. Except for one digimon who sat inside all alone making a popcorn chain for the tree. He could hear the sounds of merry laughter and it just made him more depressed.

"Wizardmon!" Wizardmon jumped up from his position on the floor and quickly hid the chain and the bowl of popcorn under his bed.

"Yes Master Daemon?" he asked as the door to his bedroom flew open and in the doorway stood Daemon.

"Why aren't you practicing your magic?!" he bellowed. "The next colocium battle is next week and you need to be ready!"

"Yes, I'll get right on it!" he said as he reached up to the shelf and grabbed his magic book. He always thought Daemon was too obsessed with these tournaments. He would force Wizardmon to enter them so he could win a lot of money. But Wizardmon never liked battling in the tournaments, but he had to do what his master told him.

"Good," growled Daemon, and then walked off slamming the door behind him. Wizardmon tossed the book on the bed, and reached underneath it to retrieve his popcorn chain. He continued to add popcorn to the chain, popping some in his mouth as he did so. He always made a popcorn chain for the tree every year, though always when Daemon wasn't around for his master hated Christmas.

But for Wizardmon, it was his favorite time of the year. Besides Halloween. They would have a huge festival with lots of food, music, and dancing. And on Christmas day, everyone would exchange gifts. But every year Wizardmon found that there was nothing for him under the tree. He didn't know why everyone hated him. Maybe it was because he was different or he always won at the colocium battles. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. He wasn't going to let it ruin his Christmas. After all, Christmas is about giving, not getting and being nice to one another.

He reached into the bowl to get another piece of popcorn and only grabbed air. He looked into the bowl to see it empty. As he held the chain up in his hands, he saw there was still some bare thread left. He usually could never finish one with only one bowl of popcorn. "Maybe if I would stop eating the popcorn I could get this finished!" he said to himself. He got up to get a third bowl of popcorn, when he heard a delightful sound outside his window. He stood at the window sill, looking around for the source of the sound. At the house not far from his stood a group of Christmas carolers singing the First Noel. The sound was very beautiful to him and filled him with joy and he even sang along with them. He had always wanted to go caroling. But Daemon never let him.

As they finished their songs, they walked by his home. Though he always hoped this every year, he knew they would not stop to carol at his house, for everyone feared his master, Daemon. But as they strolled on by, they caught Wizardmon looking at them through the window. They ignored him and refused to even look at him. But one of the members, Witchmon, who was the meanest girl in Wichenly, had something to say to him. She looked at him with a mean smile on her face and shouted, "Hey Wizardmon! Merry Christmas! Though I wouldn't think it would be merry for a stupid digimon like yourself!" The rest of the carolers laughed at the nasty remark. The joy that had filled him not to long ago had vanished, and was replaced with a familiar ache. The pain of loneliness. Seeing as they were liking where this was going was going, she continued. "Why do you even celebrate? Don't you know Christmas isn't for digimon like you? Besides, nobody likes you, so you have nothing to be merry about!"

"That's not true!" he yelled back at her. "I have plenty to be merry about!"

"Like what?" she retorted. Wizardmon was just about to answer, until he realized he had nothing to say. The other carolers laughed at him. And before they went, Witchmon shouted one last thing. "I told you! You have nothing to be merry about!" He couldn't take any more insults and slammed the window shut. He ran to his bed and threw himself upon his knees, sobbing.

"Why does nobody like me?" he cried. "I didn't do anything to them!" And it was true. Despite the way the other digimon treated him, he always tried to be nice and friendly to others. Though some days he found it hard, he would do it anyway. "I wish that just for one Christmas, people would like me." He didn't care if Daemon could hear his crying or not. Daemon would nothing about it anyway. He liked to see Wizardmon miserable! So Wizardmon continued to lie there sobbing.

But a thought crept into his mind. More like a story. He remembered the story of Jesus and how nobody liked him either. Or the disciples. Nobody liked them as well. But because they did as they were told and were good to other people, they were able to do wonderful things. Especially Jesus. He ended up doing the greatest thing of all. He gave up his life. Thinking of the story always filled him with hope. And right now that was just what he needed. "They didn't sit around crying because nobody liked them," he said. "So why should I?" He got up and wiped away the tears with his sleeve. Then he crept out of his room to get more popcorn for his chain.

It was night time before Wizardmon finished his chain and everyone was asleep. He put the long chain in a plastic bag he found lying around the house and, because he didn't want to wake up Daemon, he crept out of the window and landed in a snow bank. "Why did I have to fall in the snow?" he muttered. He got up and dusted the snow off of him and made his way to the tree in the center of the town. The tree was enormous and decked up with colorful bulbs, icicles, ribbons, and tinsel. And on top of the tree was a beautiful, white Christmas star. There were presents stacked up all around the tree, in all sorts of different sizes and each one wrapped beautifully. Wizardmon didn't bother checking the tags like he did every year. He already knew that not one of them would be for him.

"Better get to work," he whispered to himself. He took the chain out of the bag and, twirling it above his head like a lasso, threw it on top of the tree. Then it spun it around the tree until it reached the bottom and there was no more chain left. Now, and this was his favorite part, there was only one thing left to do. He could feel the cold taking away his energy, so he had to hurry. Using his magic, a misty light wound its way around the tree, leaving in its way colorful lights and finally made its way to the top of the tree where it lit up the star in a wonderful, yellow glow. The lights bathed the tree in a color glow, and everything around it. He stepped back to admire his work, and he was satisfied. "There. Much better." He always thought the tree looked better with his touches he put on it every year.

He looked up at the star, casting a friendly glow on him. He got down on his knees and prayed. "Lord, I already asked Santa this for Christmas, but I know nobody can give it better than you. All I want for Christmas is to be liked. I don't care if it's only by one person and for one day, but I just want someone to like me." He looked up at the star, still twinkling its friendly glow at him. He got up from the snow, his pant legs now wet, and started to head back to his house.

_"Wizardmon." _He quickly spun around to face the voice, but there was no one there. Suddenly, before his eyes, the lights on the tree grew brighter and so did the star. And the stars in the sky did the same. The lights were now brilliantly bright and blinding. He didn't know what was going on and didn't know what to do. But then he heard the voice again. _"Never give up hope and be faithful. I will be with you always."_ Upon hearing this, Wizardmon suddenly knew who the voice was, and was filled with exceeding happiness.

"Thanks," he breathed, not exactly knowing what to say. "I will." With that the lights started to dim, returning back to their original brightness. He looked up at the tree and at the star, with witch it seemed like that was where the voice had been. Filled with new hope and happiness, he glanced once more at the star and headed home. And the events of that night never left him.

The next morning was Christmas day and everyone woke up early. It was snowing and the tree was glistening. Wizardmon awoke to sounds of people rushing out of their homes. He jumped out of bed and ran outside. Although there usually was never a present for him, he still liked to watch everyone open theirs. Everyone was gathered around the tree, picking out their presents. And Wizardmon was the only one standing on the sidelines, watching everyone open their presents. But he didn't care for he liked to see the happiness of others.

As everyone was ripping open their presents, he noticed a small box under the tree that nobody had grabbed. He quietly made his way around the others to get to the tree. He stooped down and scooped up the tiny package in his hands. It was wrapped nicely in gold wrapping paper and had a velvet ribbon tied around it in a bow. He looked at the name tag and was shocked to his name! He checked to see who it was from, but there was no other name besides his name on there.

"A present for me!" he exclaimed. He carefully untied the bow and opened the box. He gently took the object inside it and held it in his hands. It was a small snow globe, and inside it was Santa Claus in his sleigh with his eight reindeer. He shook the snow globe and watched the snow swirl around the sleigh. He noticed something at the base of the globe and peered at. Engraved into the bas was his name. "Wow," he quietly said to himself. "I wonder who gave this to me." He looked at the box and noticed a small envelope inside. He took it out and tore open the envelope. Inside was a note and he took it out to read it.

_Dear Wizardmon,_

_ I'm sorry that I said those mean things to you yesterday. I guess it wasn't very nice. Please except this gift as an apology. But if you tell anyone about this and ruin my reputation, you are dead! Merry Christmas!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Witchmon _

"Witchmon?" It was her that gave him the gift! He looked around for her and saw that she was looking at him. He waved at her and she turned away, pretending as if she were not the one who had gotten him the gift. "Thanks," he whispered. "I guess you aren't so bad after all." For Wizardmon it was the best Christmas ever! And he would always remember it. Just like he would always remember that Christmas Eve night.

_Note: I just want to wish you all a merry Christmas! I hope you liked the story and that it won't offend anyone. May your Christmas be merry like it was for Wizardmon. Merry Christmas!_


End file.
